New Begginings
by CleverlittleMonkey2006
Summary: 1 year after ac.TifaxVincent.Fate has them meeting in Kalm and thus start of an epic tale of their pasts and struggles, only through each other can they heal, move on and perhaps even love. please R&R :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: All of the content: material, characters, towns and names all belongs to square Enix, I do not claim any of the material as my own. I have written it for a non profit piece of writing and as a piece of creativity. So don't sue me :-(.

_This story takes place 1 year after advent children. The story is mainly centred on Tifa and Vincent and their struggle to find a place for themselves in the new world. Fate has them meeting in Kalm and thus start of an epic tale of their pasts and struggles, only through each other can they heal and move on. **Tifa x Vincent** _

**Chapter 1: A New Start:**

Her lungs ached as she struggled to breath at a rate too untenable. The heart thumped with such a force that it was on the verge of bursting in its ribcage. The muscles ached, pleading for her to stop but all in vain as nothing could stop such fierce passion that coursed within her veins. She had to get there perhaps it might not be too late.

Rain pounded fiercely against her skin slowly ebbing the heat from her body, her lips were tinged with blue, her long brown hair lay clinging lifelessly to her pale wet skin. She had been running for what it seemed like eternity until finally she came upon the touch of lights.

Tifa stopped in her stride, her knees giving in as she collapsed hard onto the floor, her boots sinking into the water logged mud. She gasped for breath unable to sustain her breathing any longer. She urged for her body to get up but nothing would move. But she was so close she couldn't give up now. With all of her will power she forced her knees back into motion, her teeth gritting with pain.

Slowly but surely the fifteen year old straddled towards the steps of the Mako reactor. Looking closely the sight of two soldiers could be seen lying dead before her feet, the red liquid oozing from their open wounds and into the rain like a sea of blood. She looked at their horror stricken filled eyes which told of the moment that death was upon them. Turning from the bodies she looked up and saw the door was already open, with a heavy pang in her heart she slowly proceeded up the steps and stepped beyond the pale.

The air smelt of death as Tifa walked in, the neon lights flickering above, humming quietly to themselves. She was faintly aware of her boots grinding against the grated metal floor, its paint peeling around the edges. A while had passed and still she couldn't find him. She began to worry , hyperventilation was setting in. NO!. She must cast these thoughts form her mind, she had too. Finally she turned the corner and saw what she had been fearing.

Lying in a pool of crimson red was the lifeless body of her father, Tears filled her eyes as she screamed with rage holding Sephiroth's sword in her hand.

"Miss?" A voice spoke, "Miss" The train hostess gently shook the young woman's shoulder.

Tifa's brown eyes opened wide and instinctively grabbed for the woman's hand and put it into a arm lock. She cried out in surprise and in pain.

Tifa was quick to release her, "Oh - please forgive me, I didn't mean to do that, you startled me."

The hostess looked at Tifa her expression trying to hide her annoyance: "Its okay madam, I came to inform you that we have arrived at your stop."

"Already?" Tifa looked out the window and saw indeed that she had made it there, "Thanks for informing me."

The lady left and returned to attending other travellers leaving Tifa to gather up her belongings ready for departure.

Stepping onto the platform Tifa smelt the air that had a tinge of diesel to it. The station was busy today, it was a Saturday after all. Trains stood docked at the numerous platforms ready to take its people to their destinations.

Not wasting a moment longer Tifa swung the grungy backpack excitedly onto her shoulders and proceeded to the exit. After moving in and out of various people Tifa managed to pass through the doors of the exit and onto the other side.

This lead the young woman into a main street just before the town square. The roads packed with stalls of various types selling from common house hold items down to the most rarest gems on the planet, though by looks of the dealer Tifa was sure that the guy wasn't being 100 honest. Taking a deep breath she took a step into the crowd and braved the busy streets which were crowded full of eager buyers as well as sellers.

Finding a quiet side lane Tifa stepped into it and rested against the wall lazily plopping her backpack on the path. Reaching into one of the compartments Tifa prized out a piece of paper and opened it up to read the writing that was on it.

12 crescent lane

Tifa stood there and pondered for a moment trying to remember where she had seen it before.

It was half an hour or so before she came upon the building, Tifa huffed in annoyance by the fact that she walked passed this place twenty times while trying to find it.

A man in his mid fifties with slight greying hair stood at the buildings doorway his eyes looking at Tifa while his foot tapped repeatedly on the floor. He hurried over to Tifa: "What took you so long?"

"You were stupid and tried acting clever" the voice spoke in her head. A wave of anger shot through Tifa, "I got lost, sorry I'm so late."

The mans expression softened as it turned into a smile, "There's nothing to forgive my child." He and Tifa embraced in a hug, "Its so good to see you again."

"Its good to see too Mathew," She looked at him and giggled, "I can see age is creeping on you huh?"

Mathew couldn't help but smile, "Aye I'm getting old, Time is not too kind on us old folk anymore."

Tifa looked at the building that stood before here, "So its finally mine?" She asked looking at Mathew.

"Uh huh" he replied handing over to her a batch of keys, "All of it."

Tifa looked at Mathew in shock, "What, but I thought I was just getting the shop floor, and you were living in the upstairs floors."

"Not anymore" Matthew spoke smiling to Tifa, "Me and my wife have decided to pack up and retire to our villa in Costa del sol."

"But….I only bought the shop off you, I can't ask this of you."

"Tifa…If it weren't for you back in Nibelheim then Me and My wife would have been long dead, You saved our lives, I owe you so much more than this. So please accept it."

Tifa looked at the keys and then up to the three story building that stood before her, "Thank you so much Mathew."

"Come on go and look inside," The old man said gesturing towards the solid oak doors. Tifa excitedly took the iron handle on the door an pulled it open to find a huge rectangular room spanning the entire first floor. Tifa gasped, the place was huge, a lot bigger than she expected, the wooden floor stood glistening, its deep mahogany pigment shining like it had never been walked on.

"Here's where the New Seventh Heaven will be opened," Tifa said to herself her heart skipping with excitement.

"Here before I forget," Mathew handed her a piece of paper, "My contact number, ring me if you should need anything."

"What your leaving now?" She asked mildly surprised

"Yeah, Alison and I want to leave before the preparations of the carnival get too busy. Farewell Tifa."

Tifa stood by the oak doors waving like a headless chicken as Mathew dispersed amongst the crowds of townsfolk and disappeared. Tifa retreated to the house and locked the door behind her. Ideas were sizzling through her mind. This place was going to be great. A place where people can be joyous and celebrate, a place where people can forget about the problems going in the world and just have a little piece and quiet. Tifa looked at her wristwatch and saw it was drawing sunset.

Picking up the backpack by the door she proceeded to the second floor of the house to find plenty of spacious rooms, perhaps she could rent them out for the carnival, Mathew did say that loads of tourists will be coming here to celebrate the momentous occasion.

The pagan festival was recently revived by the towns new mayor. It was a time signifying unity of people from around the world after the tragedies of the meteor.

At the top floor now Tifa opened the master bedroom and saw once again a spacious room with a en-suite bathroom and walk in closet. There was also doors which lead to the balcony overlooking the town square. To one corner of the room a chest of draws had been left behind along with some shelves and a mirror that lay hung on one of the walls.

Dumping the bag on the floor she placed the keys into the doors and unlocked them, swinging them open to feel rays of the suns heat blazing in on her. The air smelled fresh and felt soothing as the gentle breeze blew on her face and through her hair. Tifa stood there and looked around, how long it had been since she felt like this she didn't know, she felt a level of peace again.

Realising that time was passing and fatigue was setting in Tifa set to motion. Closing the balcony doors behind her she reached for her backpack and detached her camper bag from it spreading it out onto the floor, the delivery of her furniture was due in the early ours of the morning so she ad to make due with what she had.

Walking to the chest of draws she placed her bag on its surface and took out various photos. Warmly she placed each one of them on the chest of draws surface until she came upon the last one. A very rare group photo of the whole gang stood there all looking back at her. She remembered the photo taken just over a year ago just after the defeat of Kadaj and Sephiroth.

Tifa's eyes looked at everyone of her friends, Cloud was now travelling with Nananki searching for more people who were infected with star scar syndrome brining with them the cure. Marlene and Denzel were now living with Barret in Corel rebuilding their village along with making a new life for themselves. Yuffie was now working back in Wutai in hopes of restoring her town to its former glory. And all the children who she had cared for had now been found adoption homes and were doing well. Cid was currently working to try and build new engines that are not dependent on Mako and as for Vincent she didn't know, he left straight after the defeat of Sephiroth and she never heard from him again.

Tifa placed the photo alongside the others and retired to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Unexpected company**

Three busy months has passed since Tifa moved to Kalm and already things were set in motion, it was three days before the carnival was due to open and the town was flooded with people, all spanning from different cultures, ages, colours and origins.

The town of Kalm itself was quaint little village built before the appearance of Midgar. However after the meteor crisis's the towns populations as well as size had grew exponentially. The state of the town itself had improved significantly as new investments meant new paths had been built and old ones re-bricked. New job opportunities had arisen for the townsfolk, for both young and old.

All the rooms had been fully booked and Seventh Heaven was set and ready for business. Tifa stood behind the bar mindlessly adjusting the glasses on their shelves and making sure all the liquor bottles were angled correctly on their holders. After adjusting her white shirt and smoothening down her black trousers Tifa turned around and looked at three months of hard work and investment, the place was unrecognisable to when she first saw it. All to one side stood black leather sofas coupled with coffee tables. Tables were situated in the front all with chrome feet and glass surfaces with matching chairs sitting beside them.

"Tifa shall we let them in now?" A voice belonging to a co-worker spoke, bringing Tifa back into reality.

"Yes of course Sheryl," She smiled hearing eager voices awaiting outside the oak doors. The doors swung open and the townsfolk entered of all ages spanning from love sick teens to middle aged couples, all gathered here for the celebration of a brighter future. Tifa waited eagerly at the bar ready to take orders as a man in his mid twenties approached her asking for two beers.

The duke box was turned on and wasn't turned off till stroke of midnight, Tifa sat on the bar side stool having a glass of gin and tonic. A few strands of hair fell from her clip and loosely cascaded around her face. The bar was nearly empty now with only just a handful of people left having the last of their drinks before departing for home. Tifa sat there on the stool staring into her glass of liquor feeling satisfied with the nights work unaware of the figure that stood behind her.

"Its been a while Miss. Lockhart." The deep rich voice spoke making Tifa's eyes widen in surprise that this person knew of her surname.

Her head spun around to find a similar pair of amber red eyes looking at her, "…….Vincent?…… Is that you?"

The man stepped into the light and indeed it was who Tifa thought it was. Vincent stood there and looked exactly as he did a year ago when she last saw him. His bandana and red cloak were still the same, the gauntlet on his left hand with matching boots gleamed in its resonating gold. His hair had grown a good few inches though coupled with the growth in the number of slit ends.

"Its been so long since I've seen you," Tifa said to him, "Please have a seat."

Vincent bowed his head slightly and inclined to a seat beside her his left claw resting on the bar top.

Tifa waited and began speaking, "Can I offer you a drink?"

"May I have some water please?"

Tifa got off her seat and went behind the bar, grabbed one of the glasses that were stowed on the shelf and filled it with water. Turning the tap off she passed it to Vincent who took it and proceeded with a sip, "Thank you."

"No problem," Tifa rejoined Vincent at the bar side, "So may I ask what brings you here to Kalm?"

Vincent placed the glass on the bar his eyes searching deep into it, "I came here to hunt, I earn a living travelling from town to town Killing monsters left by the Mako reactors. I am looking for a place to stay. I was told by the inn that seventh heaven had vacancies but it looks like your full."

Tifa followed the gaze of his eyes and read the sign that said "No Vacancies" "No, There is a room available its just not done up properly, it has the essentials though, you are more than welcome to stay there."

Vincent nodded in agreement, "I thank you" she saw him reaching into his cloak and prizing a pouch and by the jingling sounds appeared to have contained money "How much do I pay?"

Tifa shook her head, "Don't worry about money, you don't have to pay a thing you're my friend as well as my guest. I want nothing from you."

Vincent shook his head, "I insist on paying you," he reached over to her with a few gill.

Tifa waved her hands in protest, "No, I am not taking it and that's final, besides the room your having isn't exactly at a decent quality."

Vincent only looked as he put the pouch of gill back in his pocket, "May you show me to this room I wish to retire."

"Of course," Tifa got from her seat and finished her drink. Proceeding to the door she opened it and led Vincent to the third floor. Stepping on the last step Tifa led Vincent down the hallway towards the back bedroom. She stood beside it and opened the door letting her friend step through to inspect the room.

"I'm sorry I can't offer you any better," Tifa said looking at the state of the room, "But if I knew you were coming here I would have reserved one for you."

Vincent quickly turned around "Don't apologise, the room is fine for me." Vincent flicked the lampshade on beside the bed stand which illuminated his room, the room itself was about 12 feet long by 12 wide. The flooring was stripped bare back to its floor boors and the walls were stripped of its old papering standing naked before outside world.

The bed was old victorian style but was sufficient for its purpose. The window which was open overlooked the main street that lead to the town square. Tifa watched him look around the room then stop to look out of the window. After a moment or so his eyes diverted to hers, "thank you for your hospitality Tifa. Do you mind if I retire for the night?"

Tifa couldn't help feeling a little disappointed, but she didn't show as she smiled slightly and shut the door where she retired to her room for a well earned nights sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey there, thankyou for the reviews outhere glad you like what im writing, sorry I havent been posting exams have been consuming up my time. I know some of the bits are heavily influenced by DOC, but the trailer shows it to be in kalm I thought why not plus it shows snipbits of what vincent broods on and thought it be a good thing to show vincents perspective of things. The rest of the fic tho will be soley on my thoughts tho so dont fret 8-D enjoy.**_

**Chapter three **

Music resonated through the walls of the house and into Vincent's quarters. The sounds of laugh and cheers could be heard blended in among the banners and music. The lampshade flickered slightly in the background casting an eerie shadow on Vincent's form, who sat on the window sill, his lancet laying unbuckled in its holster. His arm rested in one if his knees and his eyes remained shut as he remained lost in thought

"…That child in your stomach….Using it for experimentation….do you…..do you really want that?" Vincent looked at Lucrecia her head facing the window away from him. She turned around her long light brown hair cascading down her face, concealing what ever emotions were showing on that delicate face of beauty.

The male scientist let out a huff of annoyance, "This is none of your concern, _Turk_" There was a penal tone in Hojo's voice, "This matter is concerned with Professor Lucrecia and I, In order to make leaps in science few shall we say…_sacrifices _are needed now and again. After all it's the reason why this child is here."

"Your own flesh and blood," He looked at Lucrecia, "This child is innocent, Lucrecia, think of what your doing, this is too far, its insane!"

A few tears escaped Lucrecia's eyes, "your too late, I've already let myself be infected with Jenova cells. You cant stop it….I'm sorry"

There was a rustle in the chair followed by gunshots

"VINCENT!"

Vincent's eyes shot wide open at the sound of a knock on the door, without thinking he reached for the Lancet and aimed it ready at the door his red eyes narrowing.

There was a knock on the door again followed by the door handle turning

"Who's there?" Vincent's voice was harsh and cold

Tifa popped her head around the corner her eyes looking slightly surprised that Vincent's gun was aimed at her. He was quick to put the gun away, "My apologies Tifa, I was…..Startled."

"Its okay," Tifa said seeing that Vincent looking distorted with himself, "Are you alright?"

Vincent looked at her, those deep amber red eyes staring into hers, "I'm fine."

Tifa pressed the matter no further, "Well okay, I came to ask if your busy tonight?"

Vincent still kept his gaze on her, "No I have no other reservations tonight, why is there any trouble?"

"No, no no no," Tifa was quick to answer, "I was wondering if you cared to join me and Marlene in the festival tonight? I've closed the bar especially for the occasion, and got some new attire."

Vincent did notice that Tifa was indeed wearing attire different from what she would consider "normal". The white gypsy style dress clung gracefully to her feminine body and the delicate flowers mingled seamlessly into her jet black hair.

Vincent turned his head and looked away, "….I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline on that offer."

Tifa shoulders slouched slightly, "Well if that's what you want." She grasped the door handle and bounded for the exit, the door closing quietly behind her.

Vincent continued to look out the window, hearing Tifa laughing with Marlene as they dispersed into the crowded streets of Kalm leaving him in the shadows of the house.

"Hold my hand now okay," Tifa kept saying as she played leader getting through the crowds to try and find a suitable spot.

The streets were like a cattle auction, people gathered in their hundreds to celebrate the festival. The air was electrifying, the smell of candy and beer lingered in the atmosphere. The music blared from the speakers attached to the walls of the streets and the crowds screamed as the parades began.

"I want to see! I want to see!" Was all the words that Marlene kept saying whining at Tifa like a spoilt brat. Tifa losing impatience with avoiding drunken people and keeping Marlene clasped onto her hand finally stopped and placed the nuisance onto her shoulders. She was lighter than Tifa expected, why didn't she think of that sooner.

Tifa saw a gap in the crowd and leapt to the chance.

After frantically apologising to annoyed people Tifa made her way to the front of the crowd and saw the parade. There were big spectacle cars all decorated

with themes from where they came from. The tribe from Nananki's village were dressed in their native clothing. Conjuring dancing spirits of bears, wolfs and deer's, eagles and other spectacles. They gracefully danced around them and leapt into the crowd where they fragmented in spores of different auras. Tifa couldn't help but smile, there was such enthusiasm from people, everyone had made such an effort to make this occasion special, and it was wonderful. Everyone could feel the ecstasy rolling off one another and into the air.

Two hours or so had passed and Vincent still remained at the window his eyes transfixed at the wall, his phone lay opened on the bedside unit displaying the time 11.45pm, carnival was still going strongly.

He sat there attending to his own thoughts when he suddenly heard the distant sounds of a helicopter. His eyes narrowed as he looked beyond the Town walls. Yes. There was something there. He instinctively reached for his gun, not moving his eyes from the spot he had them on.

There were two flashes of light followed by a massive explosion, there were flames. followed by shots and screams

Vincent darted his eyes around at the sound of footsteps in the hallway, knowing that by the heftiness of the foot movements it was not Tifa. He could see shadows moving under the door ready to force their way in.

The door flew off its hinges and smashed into pieces as it collided with solid wall. Vincent aimed the gun and fired.

Tifa looked around, the explosion stopping the carnival in its flight . People looked around confused, wondering what the source of the noise could be. There was a flash of crimson and white and another explosion took place this time right in the heart of the town square. Tifa felt Marlene's little frame tremble beside her, her little hands clinging to her dress. Tifa felt tense, not now it couldn't be.

Screams emanated as gun shots could be heard firing, and the thuds of dead people hitting the ground. Tifa grabbed Marlene and ran into a nearby lane and urged her to hide in a empty crate.

"I don't want to be left alone," Marlene cried tears escaping her eyes in fear, "I'm scared."

"Me too honey. Please stay here I need to get help the people. I'm coming right back I promise." She looked at Marlene, "I give you my word."

Marlene merely sat in the crate huddled in her knees trying to control the tears escaping from her eyes. Tifa gave her one last look and placed the lid on the crate and ran into the crowd. She could see them, village raiders shooting people, gunning them down like it was a hunting spree. Blood began to boil in Tifa's system. These people had ruined enough of peoples lives as it is, tonight was townsfolk night not theirs .

Fists clenched she punched the first man in the face disarming his weapon from him. The man looked around and saw Tifa, his teeth bearing. The young martial artist stood there ready and poised, waiting for her attacker to make the first move. The man did as she expected lunged forwardly with out thinking. Spinning out of the way she hit him on the back of the neck, stunning the guy completely resulting in him falling to the floor. Tifa stood over him and jostled his neck, the big defiant "snap" told her the neck was broken and the man was dead.

The crowd was in a state of chaos as families got separated and couples got broken up. Tifa looked around and saw the village raiders everywhere, where they the raiders exactly? she couldn't tell, their attire was all different, alien from what she was used to seeing. They were pinning people onto the floor placing some scanning device on them. On one particular woman the scanner shot red and the man hit her unconscious and they began placing her into a van in one of the alleys. Tifa ran at them and side kicked one of them in the chest, the mans gun shot randomly. Tifa kept behind him hidden in the shadows, taking her chances she leapt forward sweeping the guy from under his feet his back landing hard on the floor. She stood and waited. The soldier got up and saw Tifa before him his gun pointing at his face.

"Don't even think about it!" Tifa spoke her voice cold and harsh that it even surprised herself, "I'm not afraid to use this weapon."

The man looked at her, taking her words seriously.

"Get up slowly, don't try anything stupid." Tifa watched as the man got up, "Stand with your hands up, your back against the wall."

The man complied to Tifa's orders and stood against the wall his hands in the air, he waited. Tifa looked at him her hands itching to pull the trigger, "What exactly are you doing here? Who are you?"

"Were here to loot this place," The man said confidently.

Tifa capped him in one of his legs and the man fell to a heap on the floor crying out in pain. "DON'T LIE TO ME," Tifa screamed her eyes glaring at the man, "You killed innocent people!"

"Believe what you want!" He said almost laughing

Tifa a sharp pressure against the back on her neck, "Drop the weapon, or Ill blow your brains all over the wall."

Tifa's eyes widened slowly she dropped the gun and raised her hands up. There was a sharp pain as the man put a hard blow against her head. Her body fell to the floor completely stunned and dazed. She tried to get her body to move but nothing would do as she command. She could hear the men talking.

"This girl is such a pretty thing don't you think? How about we give her some sweetness before were finish her."

Tifa's eyes widened, she was almost screaming for her body to move as the shadows overcastted her dragging her deeper into the alley.

Tifa felt herself being restrained against the wall the guys breath against her face. "don't go screaming now sweetness."

Tifa struggled. She head-butted the man in the face as the other guy slapped her hard her saliva flaying against the wall.

"Ooo this ones a feisty lass," One of them spoke, "Who's going to go first?"

Tifa's heart began thumping in her chest, no she wouldn't let this happen. She struggled but all in vain, her opponents were too strong.

The man laughed as he drew nearer his belt unbuckling. Suddenly he stopped laughing as a red beam shone on him, it travelled down onto his pants and suddenly there was a shot, the guy screamed out as his hands clenched over his private parts blood pumping between his closed fingers, there was another shot this time through the guys forehead. He collapsed the floor in a heap leaving the guy who had Tifa pinned to the wall on his own. He threw Tifa to one side his gun aiming at the air. Tifa sat there still unable to move, only feeling slight sensation in her legs. She watched in fear as the guy looked around, he steadily picked up his dead comrades pistol and pointed it at her ready to kill her. He was just about to pull the trigger at Tifa when a dark shadow leaped into the air, his cape red flying behind him.

Vincent kicked backwards off one of the buildings, facing downwards in the air. He aimed his gun at the man and shot several times. Blood splattered onto her face and chest, staining her white dress with crimson. The guy fell onto floor, blood oozing from his entry wounds in the head and vital organs. Tifa's eyes searched the around to find Vincent leaping from the building above her, his cape flying behind him. He landed soundlessly on the floor beside her as he came to her aid.

"Are you alright Tifa" There was a tone of concern in his voice that made vincents voice seem unnatural, "Are you?"

It took her a while to answer, "Yes yes I'm fine they didn't touch me. Where's Marlene?"

"She is safe. I found her hiding in the crate, She's in the bar with other people."

Tifa said nothing. Vincent knelt down and aided Tifa up, carrying her to the town square where he rested her against the wall. Tifa looked around and a cry escaped her, bodies there were so many, all lying motionless on the floor. Vincent walked amongst them trying to see if any were alive.

"Their all dead," His voice was quiet and almost harsh

Tifa didn't say anything, her eyes were fixed upon the body of a dead child that lay before her. The little girls hair was soaked with blood and her delicate hands were held onto a moogle toy she must have won from the stalls. Rain began to fall on the town and onto the dead citizens. Their blood washing into the rain, turning the streets red like a sea of blood. Tifa was numb, it was too much for her, hyperventilation was setting in and she collapsed against the wall.

It was a while before Tifa woke up, suddenly remembering what happened her eyes shot open wide, alert on edge.

"You can relax now," came the same, recognisable voice. Tifa looked around and saw Vincent sitting on the balcony wall, "There's none of them left. I had the citizens come to collect their dead, funerals are being arranged as we speak."

There was silence in the air when Tifa spoke, "It wasn't meant to be this way. No not now not ever again."

"Tifa?" Vincent turned his head to see Tifa sitting on the edge of the bead totally lost in thought. She looked at the dried blood that was coated on her dress. Tears building up in her eyes.

"It was just like Nibelheim," Her voice was barely a whisper, "I saw their dead bodies before me, There were so many, their eyes soulless. Blood. There was so much blood and him." She could only be referring to Sephiroth, "I would never forget the evil in those eyes. He killed everyone that I loved, and all I could do was watch! I couldn't Stop HIM! I hate Shinra, I hate them so much!"

Vincent heard her sob and his eyes turned to look at her. Without thinking or knowing what he was doing he stepped off the balcony wall and knelt before her. Tifa aware of his presence looked up at him his red eyes gazing into hers, "I am sorry."

"What…..Why are you sorry?" Tifa looked at him searching for answers. Vincent stood up and walked towards the balcony carrying the same look that he had when he was amongst those dead villagers. The look of self blame. She didn't understand.

She new that he was not going to tell her the reasons why he just said those words "I am sorry." As much as she yearned for answers she pressed onto other issues. "Those people who were they?"

Her eyes looked at Vincent who was leaning over the railings of the balcony, "village raiders."

Tifa was silent for a moment her thoughts still rummaging through her head, "huh?."

The wind lightly blew through Vincent's hair, his cape gently swaying as well, "They dwell in the slums of Midgar, picking off what they can get their hands on. But….never have they been armed, let alone be bold enough to strike a town as big and as full as this one. But -" Vincent paused in mid sentence.

Tifa's sensed his withdrawal "What is it?"

Vincent turned around to face her, "Whoever they were, They attacked this place and attacked me."

"You?" Tifa was confused, "But what could they want from you?"

"I honestly don't know," Tifa felt like he was speaking the truth to her, "You should get some rest, I'll keep guard tonight."

Tifa took comfort in these words, seeing that she was still caked with dry blood the went to the bathroom and had a shower, putting her bathrobe on she came back to her room to find Vincent had gone. She had no doubts that Vincent was on the roof, keeping guard just like he said he would. After attending to Marlene who had chosen Vincent's bed retreated to hers and fell into an awkward sleep.

Vincent however remained on the roof top, thoughts running deeply into his mind those few words Tifa had said repeating endlessly in his conscious, "all I could do was watch! I couldn't Stop HIM!".

"_All you could do was watch her, you couldn't stop her_" the voice in his head kept saying, "_But what if you didn't just watch? you could have stopped this, prevented all of this, Tifa wouldn't be in pain, clouds mother wouldn't have been dead, Lucrecia wouldn't have been dead_." Vincent's thoughts became unbearable. He opened his eyes to look to the stars and then at this clawed hand, "Is this my sin?" he asked himself, "Is this why I am meant to live this on going suffering. It is my fault. All of its my fault."

He remained with his thoughts all night until morning came.


	4. Chapter 4

-1Chapter four

Almost three months had passed since that tragic night of Kalm, only now had the village returned to some sort of normality. Sources of Tifa's nrevealed that a similar attack happened in the rural town of icicle village months prior to the attack in Kalm. But why wasn't it on the news? It was as if no trace of these people could be found.

The seventh heaven had finally been restored, its broken windows replaced, broken doors re-fixed. Business had been getting pretty busy. One particular night too busy to handle and Tifa found herself in a state of loss. Orders were coming left right and centre and she found herself unable to cope. She stood in the hallway, her nerves on the brink of going. Vincent saw her and asked what the trouble was.

"May I be of any assistance?" he asked there and then

Tifa looked at him thinking he was joking but indeed the stern look on his face said it all, "Are you serious?"

"I've been meaning to repay you for your hospitality since you wont take my money."

Right now Tifa could do with all the help she needed but the gothic attire he wore didn't exactly go with dress code, "I'm afraid uniform is required."

"Uniform?" Vincent asked genuinely curious.

"Umm," Tifa felt awkward, "their in the closet in the first floor, you have to pick your own size if your still interested."

Tifa left it at that, Vincent always wore that attire, and dismissed the thought of him helping now that he had to wear different attire.

Half an hour or so later Tifa moved frantically behind the bar, along with other bar staff. She presumed her views were correct. There was no sign of Vincent, to ever think he would wear something different she knew he wouldn't, she wasn't angry with him after all it perhaps was better if he didn't help, it might make things slow down. She finished filling up a pint glass with beer when she bumped into one of the staff.

"Oh I'm sorry I…" Tifa stood there gaping at the worker before her.

There sorting the glasses out stood Vincent, looking completely alien to what she was used to seeing. His bandanna was gone leaving his hair sit naturally onto his face. His cape was nowhere to be seen, his face stood completely revealed to everyone. He wore black trousers along with matching black shirt. He looked very smart, and very….handsome. Tifa scolded herself for thinking such things. Vincent looked at her with a puzzled, expression "This is the uniform isn't it? I wasn't sure. I had trouble finding my size on the labels"

"Uh…Yeah yeah," Tifa tired to hide her shock, "Its just I've never seen you wear anything else."

Tifa felt her cheeks go red, oh goodness how bad that must have sounded. If Vincent was aware of this or not he didn't show it. He just smiled weakly at her and continued with his work, taking a bit longer than anyone to find things here and there.

After another hectic few hours or so the last of the customers were leaving the bar. The mess was notorious, bits of smashed bottles and cigarette stumps and ash lay littered over the floor. Pools of spilt drink were left to form sticky layers on the tables. Tifa was too soft and let the staff go for the night, oh how she regretted that. Vincent was nowhere to be seen, leaving Tifa to attend to the mess, it was 2am and her eyes were feeling heavy with fatigue. Not wasting a moment longer she collected all the broken glass and disposed of it. Coming back she saw it was 3.30. An hour and a half just to do that, she was going to be all night.

She decided to have a drink she needed it, her feet were killing her. Her feet sighed with relief as she took a seat on one of the black sofas. She sat back and shut her eyes only just for a few moments.

When her eyes opened again she saw that the first few sparks of light were coming in from the outside and into the bar. Alarm struck her as she looked at her wristwatch and saw it was 7am the bar reopened at ten for breakfast hour, she'd been asleep for over 2 and half hours. How was she going to clean to entire bar knowing she had little time to prepare. However when she grabbed for her bag she noticed it was gone. Wondering where she had put it Tifa looked around and her eyes widened in surprise.

The place was spotless, all the tables were polished and glistening. The floor smelled fragrantly of Citrus and all the stock had been replenished behind the bar. A wave of gratitude and guilt came upon her when she realised Vincent did all this by himself.

Now there was no need to remain awake any longer, Tifa decided to catch a few hours more sleep and proceeded to bed. When she was on the third floor she noticed that Vincent's door was wide open. Wondering if he was there or not Tifa went to check only to find him fast asleep on that old bed. He was still in his work clothes, the faint smell of cigarettes lingering in the air. She smiled, she never realised how….how.. handsome he looked. His face didn't wear that stern expression, he looked somehow peaceful. His hair long black lay to one side with some of his fringe cascading over his face. His breathing was steady, she could see the slow rising and falling of his chest. Funny, she seemed to think it weird that amongst all those demon entities that was in Vincent he was still, after all….human. Here he was before her sleeping like a man.

Taking one last glance Tifa reached for the handle and shut the door, the door was almost closed when she heard the erratic breathing coming from Vincent. Curious she opened the door a little wider so that she just about saw his face. The muscles were tense on his face and no longer showed the peaceful look he bore a second ago.

"….Lucrecia…no…..don't….I'm…sorry." his breathing was still the same erratic pace, "You…..infected……why?……experimentation……LUCRECIA!"

There was silence and Vincent's breathing returned to its normal pace and his face retuned to its peaceful looking state. Tifa looked for a second longer than normal and closed the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **_Hey there folks, Sorry for the late posting I have had a bit of a writers block writing this chapter but its here and awaiting your reading eyes. As always please read and review I enjoy hearing what you have to say. _

**Chapter five. **

Tifa woke again at nine o'clock, the sun shining through the balcony and onto her, its rays giving her skin a healthy looking glow. Stretching lazily she sat upright for a few moments taking in the chores that had to be done. Climbing resentfully out of bed she puffed up her cream pillows and smoothened the matching cream duvet over. Proceeding to her closet she looked around and saw some three quarter navy jeans and a white strap top, placing them on she looked in the mirror and felt satisfied with herself. Putting on her sandals she proceeded downstairs to find that Vincent was already up settled behind the dining table wearing his bandana and cloak again. She found herself smiling at this as she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning," She said grabbing a mug and placing a tea bag into it, "Would you care for a beverage of Tifa's Tea?"

"No thank you," His voice was the same melancholy tone unaware of the humour in her voice.

The young woman set to the task of making breakfast for herselffollowed by proceedingto sit by the table. Her wine coloured eyes looked at Vincent, his face wearing that same stern look, very different from that peaceful gaze she recalled seeing last night. She suddenly remembered what he said but said nothing of it.

"What are your plans for today?" Tifa asked trying to engage in some sort of conversation with her "housemate".

"I had a message from the reeve this morning, said there havebeen some sighting of some dangerous fiends roaming on the edges of Midgar killing farm stock as they move along. I will depart shortly and dispose of them."

"That sounds dangerous, the ones from Midgar are not your usual types of monsters. Do you need any assistance?"

"Thank you for your offers of assistance but I don't think I'll be needing them today," Vincent took out his Cerberus from its holster and inspected it, he opened the interior to see it was fully loaded, "Besides….I don't want to risk anyone's lives."

"I can take care of myself Vincent," Tifa was quick to say raising her cup for another sip of her tea.

"I never said your abilities weren't…invaluable," Vincent said trying to pick his words carefully, "From my experience it's best if the attacks were from long distances. You are more of a one to one combat and like you said the type from Midgar are a lot trickier than normal."

Tifa accepted Vincent's statement, it would be more suitable for his long range abilities, "But nevertheless you can always call upon me if the time ever came for it."

Vincent placed his gun back in its holster, "I know I can."

Tifa smiled at this remark taking a sip of her tea she was silent then spoke, "I'm going for a walk later in the afternoon, its such a lovely day. If you like to you can join me."

Vincent contemplated on what she said, "Okay," he bid her good day and departed. Tifa finished the remainder of her breakfast and proceeded with opening the bar.

Vincent looked over the canyon, the city of Midgar laying in the distance in a state of decay, the canon lurking amongst the ruins. He looked around and saw the dust clouds being rustled in the awakenings of gushing winds.

He upholstered his Cerberus from its casing and looked around, he could see no signs of the fiends that been sighted here. Soundlessly he leaped from the top of the canyon and to the dark abyss beneath him and surveyed his surroundings, there were many crevices where his prey was lurking, awaiting for the right moment to attack.

The overpowering smell of a metallic source stung his nostrils as he inhaled air, arousing chaos within. He could feel the everlasting presence of the beast lurking in the back of his consciousness, ever beckoning to him to the smell of blood. Vincent brought the demon's excitation under control, forcing the presence back into the shadows of his mind. Carefully, with the guide of his acute senses he followed the sent back to its source, making sure to stay well hidden in the darkness that the canyon offered. Turning the corner his crimson eyes came upon the source of which the pungent smell of blood came from.

Lying a mere ten feet away from Vincent's current location stood what was left of the dead animal. Blood splattered the surrounding rocks and pooled around the carcass, the aroma of blood fused with decay wafting into Vincent's nostrils, intoxicating chaos once more. Scarlet red eyes fluttered as the mischievous spirit arouse, rising again in Vincent's mind imploring stronger this time for release. The hunter's golden digits flexed as he once again drove the beast into submission, brining it under the control with a force an iron will. He sighed out a few deep breaths as the feeling if inhibition passed through him. With the feeling now completely gone he resumed back to the task of looking around making observations as he left the protection of the shadows and into the exposure of the light. His Cerberus upholstered slowly into his right hand as he approached the carcass ever more closely for a more thorough inspection.

The kill was still relatively fresh, his experience from chaos told him this. He searched what remained of the carcass for any significant laceration wounds or teeth marks, anything that could signature what had ended this creatures life. He found the wounds confusing, he had never seen anything like this, the way the creature was killed didn't fit the logical order in which a predator would kill its pray. Every animal by nature had a efficient means of killing. For example a lion would hunt in packs, encircling the pray and kill it by puncturing the throat rendering the animal dead within minutes from oxygen starvation, plus efficiency meant minimal energy was used. However the wounds that stood before the hunter baffled him slightly, all his years of hunting various species of animal from continent to continent meant vast amounts of knowledge was at is disposal. The animal had gash wounds all over the body, a clumsy killing by any standard. Teeth marks weren't any kind he recognise which could only mean one thing.

Lurking in the shadows the beast had a perfect observation on the man that stood before its last mutilated kill. Saliva poured unnoticed down its jaw line, collecting in a pool where it then detached off in droplets which splashed onto the rock below. Its eyes dilated as its stared hungrily at Vincent, the last meal only further invigorating its desire to consume and feed. Soundlessly it padded amongst the shadows sticking to the walls of the canyon. It encircled Vincent and was upon the ledge ten feet above him. Muscles poised and ready for attack the beast launched howling in its wake into the light.

Waiting long as he could Vincent pivoted on the spot his cape flowing effortlessly behind him as he raised his right arm into the air directly on the creatures underbelly. Vincent pulled the trigger of his Cerberus sending a shockwave after shockwave through the canyons crevices as the bullets left the chamber and through the flesh of his prey.

It landed with a thud a couple of metres away from Vincent, blood pulsating from the entry wounds that the bullets of his Cerberus left behind. His right hand never left the creature as he cautiously approached it. He could see the thing writhing on the floor in its own pool of blood, not crimson but black and viscous in appearance. He pulled the trigger of his Cerberus several more times into the creatures body sending bits of blood and flesh flaying all over the ground. With a last breath the creatures spasms ceased, its body inhibited of life no more.

At a closer look Vincent could see that this creature wasn't a result of natures creation, it was artificial, its original form unnaturally altered on a cellular level by intense prolonged exposure to Mako. His amber red eyes flashed slightly as he saw that what remained of its original form was human, bits of pectoral and thigh were still there, sending spine chilling shivers through him. Nausea was now replaced by anger as Vincent was reminded once again of Shinra's dirty past, this person was most likely once a solider who died with honour. But instead of being returned to loved ones to be buried and rested he/she was redeemed lost in action and their bodies secretly placed in pods inside Mako reactors. Vincent laughed bitterly at the irony of it all, the Mako reactors the very thing which supported people in their everyday lives was also a haven for mutilating their dead. His blood seethed when his thoughts came once again on Hojo, the man who did everything, the man who he was too weak to kill. Vincent remained with his thoughts, unaware of the presence ever closing the gap between them.

The thing came fast. Vincent managed to roll out of the way, his gun rising to aim once more only this time it was too little too late. He felt the blow from one of the creatures extended claws, sending his Cerberus flying from his right hand. There was another strike which hit Vincent with precision and accuracy. He could feel the stinging sensation as claws slashed through his flesh. The taste of blood seeped into his mouth as it escaped from the deep wounds on his face, sending his mind into complete blankness as Chaos came forth once again only this time stronger than ever.

His teeth grinded hard together as he tried to control the beast, fighting for dominance. He could feel the wounds closing as the cells and veins rejoined together once more. He searched keenly for his Cerberus only to realise that the creature was upon him again, cornering Vincent like a trapped animal. Blood still lingering in his mouth the beast finally broke out unleashing a new energy which rippled through his veins like wild fire.

Tifa turned the lock and placed the key in her pocket. Pulling the huge oak doors of seventh heaven she had confirmation that they were locked and proceeded lazily down the path that exited the town of Kalm stopping in the nearby Chocobo hiring stall. Paying the owner the required fees she mounted the giant bird and set off to a beach laying just on the outskirts of town.

The day was beautiful, that she couldn't deny as her eyes saw the breeze rippling through the long grass in the nearby fields. The sun shone clearly over the land of Midgar without any clouds to cast shadows over the land. She inhaled a breath which smelled of various flowers which had come bloom. After 40 minutes or so Tifa dismounted the Chocobo who squawked as it was rewarded to some greens. She placed a backpack on her shoulders and proceeded towards the stretch of beach that stood in front of her, the faint fragrance of salt mingling in the air. The Chocobo wandered off a few feet and plonked itself on a patch of grass in the rays of the sun.

Tifa slipped out of her sandals feeling the granules of sand between her toes, the warmth was pleasant on the soles of her feet, aching as they were from the mornings work. Walking a few more paces she placed the backpack beside her, as grungy as it was it still served its purpose. She unzipped the main compartment and prized out a small sheet of chequered blue and white. Spreading it out over the floor she shook the sand off her feet and treaded on the material and then sat down in silence, admiring the view. The distinct pigmentation of the sand bed could be seen clearly through the sea which was turquoise in colour. The waves crashed gently, almost lazily onto the embankment.

She sat there lost in thought her mind wondering onto Vincent. His voice had been so stern, so chocked up with anguish and pain last night, she never heard him speak with such sorrow. During the time the group were together she knew he loved a woman named Lucrecia, the woman who bore life to Sephiroth, who joined with Hojo in an awful experimentation that would have an impact on the world today. There was a lot of things she didn't know about her friend. A thing she was determined to change soon.

"Am I late?" Tifa was disengaged from her trance and turned to smile at Vincent who stood on the embankment, his face still the still bearing that stern look though looking more paler than usual.

"No not at all." She watched as he walked down the embankment and sat on the sand beside her blanket even though there was considerate space for about five to seven people. She guessed he meant no offence by this as he hitched one knee up propping his gauntlet on it as his red eyes cast off into the horizon.

"How was your hunting trip?" Tifa asked guessing she was the one who had to make conversation as usual, "Okay I hope?"

She could see Vincent's eyes drop slightly, the digits of his gauntlet flexing as he did so, "It went smoothly….though….the fiends I did encounter were…out of place."

Tifa contemplated on this for a moment, "what do you mean by that?"

"The fiends that I disposed of werespecimens that escaped from the nearby Mako reactors. Their pods made deficient by the aftermath of the meteor crisis. They were once human, they bodies mutilated and deformed as the result of exposure to Mako."

Tifa was silent, shock as well as grief settled heavy on her heart. She remembered seeing them with her own eyes back in Nibelheim at the age of just fifteen. Another reminder of the dirty works of Shinra's scientific experiments, "Well least they have been put out of their misery now."

"……Maybe." Vincent said no more, as expected his eyes still remained on the horizon.

Tifa thoguht it was best to change the subject, "I wanted to thank you for what you did last night Vincent, If it weren't for your help I would have been at a right loss."

"It was nothing Miss Lockhart." Vincent merely said though Tifa was sure his eyes shone at that compliment.

"So…..here." she said handing over to him a little parcel of brown papering. Vincent looked at it, perplexed at this gesture.

"Go on open it, its not a bomb," She smiled as he searched around looking for the seal on the packaging. After being agonisingly delicate with opening the seal Vincent emptied the parcels contents into his gauntlet hand. The metal jingled in his hands.

"What are they for?" Vincent asked looking at the set of keys in his hand.

"Their the keys to the house of course, since you've been staying here for a while I guess its only fair if I give you a set."

She saw a smirk creep to the side of his mouth, "Thank you."

"No problem," she watched the smile subside back into its rigorous form, she felt a pang of sadness on Vincent's behalf, he looked so much more nicer when he did allow the rare smirk surface here and there, "You know you make a good bar man, I could use someone like you around to help me and all." _and to look at you in that uniform._ Tifa felt heat on her cheecks at what she was nearlyjust about to say. She scolded herself, what the hell was wrong with her.

She looked down from Vincent and caught a glimpse of his Cerberus and how the sun caught the smoothness of the guns craftsmanship, "That Cerberus is something, may I have a look at it?"

Vincent upholstered the Cerberus and handed to Tifa. She was amazed as the gun weighed considerably more than she anticipated. She nearly lost her balance as the guns weight made her body topple to the right.

Sitting up again she placed the gun on her lap and looked at it. The gun was beautifully decorated and minutely detailed. The deep and rich mahogany colour of the handle resonated and at the end of the three barrels stood the heads of each of the Cerberus. With both hands Tifa aimed it in front of her into the ocean and looked down into the aiming piece, its precision was that of perfection.

She was unaware of Vincent's observations of her, the way her armature hands grasped the handle of the Cerberus reminded him of when he first learned how to use a gun. In the back of an old dirty alleyway that was littered with bits of trash. He'd been only twelve at the time in a gang far too old for him. A cigarette hanging loosely in his mouth he aimed the weapon of death at a can on top of a emptied bin. The lingering smell of decomposing organic matter wafted up through his nostrils, distracting him from the target at hand.

"Concentrate now, Valentine, keep your hands steady, don't slouch!……can you see the can?"

Vincent's red eyes were locked onto the can, "Yeah."

"When you ready just squeeze the trigger."

Vincent remained icily cool as he took a calming breath and squeezed the trigger. The can flew off the bin as the bullet hit it.

"hmmmmmmm," Tifa looked around, "Man I'd love to learn how to use this." This wasn't directed at Vincent but he contemplated what she said mindlessly to herself.

"I can tutor you if you wish for it?" Vincent implied there and then.

"What…. for real?" She said eagerly her eyes dilating with excitation

"Of course, It would a valuable skill to add to the ones you have already."

Tifa looked at him, "thank you" Tifa watched his expression wavered and a smile found their way back to the corners of his mouth.

"Your welcome" Vincent replied quietly unsure on how to react on Tifa's sudden ecstasy, "…. would you care for a tutorial now?"

He saw her head flash in his direction eyes gleaming, "REALLY! YEAH!"

Vincent stood up as did Tifa only a lot slower than her. He saw her twitching on the spot like a child who was about to get the best present of his entire life, Kinda like Yuffie being presented with master materia.

"Right teach me great master of gun," Tifa teased as the Cerberus hanged loosely in both of her hands.

"Ummmm... are you aware of the basic mechanics of this device?" Vincent questioned, he already knew by her posture and handling of his Cerberus that she had no field experience nor had any concept of the fact the weapon swinging in her hands was strong enough to blow her head clear off her body.

"Well I have some sort of idea, just aim and pull the -"

A loud bang echoed into the air as the Cerberus released a bullet, taking Tifa by surprise. The force emanated from the Cerberus sent her clean off her feet, sending her flying backwards where she landed in a heap on her chequered blanket. Dazed and baffled Tifa fought in the blanket like a fish flopping out of the water. Throwing the blanket off herthe fighterlooked a bit worse for wear, hair dishevelled and covered in sand she could hear Vincent laughing quietly to himself. Tifa shot him an expression of mild surprise. Vincent Valentine laughing? She looked again at him and saw indeed the grin etched into his face as he laughed bemusedly at her. She found herself joining him as she got up again, "Right tell me how to handle this big boy then."


End file.
